


on my coldest nights (you lend me warmth)

by peachtrees



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, The softest boys, mentions of other svt members - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtrees/pseuds/peachtrees
Summary: When everyone’s asleep, it’s so beautiful,The way your smile resembles the moonlightYour wave-like laughter brightens the night,My dawn is warmer with you.





	on my coldest nights (you lend me warmth)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by twt user @hoshihaebaragi and those GOOD GOOD pics of these beautiful boys that inspired the warmest fic ive ever written to date.
> 
> pea, my bro, my dude, my man, if ur reading this, check the ending notes when u finish reading but be patient smh, obviously im not gonna forget ur ass.

Wonwoo had a rough day.

He’d been the last to wake up that morning, he wasn’t getting the dance for some reason—that seemed to irritate the others—and to make matters worse, he could swear he was coming down with a cold.

If he was being honest, this was just a number of other things piling on top of an already shitty week.

So he needed this, just a moment to himself as he sat on the rooftop of their dorm building. The manager had granted him access a few months ago, after Wonwoo’s persistent requests, and it was a place he knew he could keep to himself, since the others didn’t even know they were allowed up here.

Maybe one day Wonwoo would let them up there too, but for now, he was content on keeping it to himself.

For the most part.

“Hey there, stranger”

Wonwoo looked over, his eyes landing upon a certain boy with tousled hair who was peering at him from the doorway.

“Hello to you too” Wonwoo greeted, watching as Soonyoung made his way over, plopping himself down on the blanket next to him.

He’d only told Soonyoung about this place because the latter was so god damn nosy. He was always asking him where he’d wandered off to, and Wonwoo found it hard to just blatantly lie to his best friend. So he told him.

“Quite late to be out here” Soonyoung mused. From up close, he could see the way his eyes shone with stars that Wonwoo could have sworn were meant to be in the sky.

“Just needed a breather,” he replied, “Seungcheol is an awful roommate”

“Last time I checked, you don’t even share a room  
with him, it’s more like your computer does”

“To be fair, that does not stop that beast of a man from looking for cuddles”

“What a fiend” Soonyoung laughed, pulling his legs close to his chest, Wonwoo did the same, feeling a warmth go through his whole body as Soonyoung turned to him, grinning.

“Why are you out here?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” Soonyoung hummed, leaning back on his hands.

“Tell me”

“I was looking for you”

Wonwoo stared at Soonyoung, though the latter wouldn’t meet his eyes. Looking for him? They didn’t even share a dorm anymore, why was he looking for him?

“Why?”

“I knew you’d be up here. Rough day, right?” Soonyoung glanced back towards him. Wonwoo said nothing. He hated how Soonyoung could just read him like a book. Was he really being that obvious?

“You were being so obvious” Soonyoung scoffed, as if he could read his mind. Wonwoo’s eyes widened, which in turn only made Soonyoung roll his.

“And no, I can’t read your mind idiot, you’re very expressive is all” Soonyoung grinned, pinching Wonwoo’s cheek. He swatted at his hand. They returned back to their amiable silence.

“It hasn’t been the best of weeks” Wonwoo admitted and Soonyoung nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really”

“Okay. Well, what do you wanna talk about?” Soonyoung asked him, scooching over so he was sitting closer to Wonwoo. He’d never admit this, but he was always quite fond of sitting beside Soonyoung. He was naturally a very cold person, Soonyoung, on the other hand, practically radiated warmth, and it benefited him so much. He was like a human space heater.

“The mars rover”

“I let you talk about anything you want and you want to talk about the mars rover?”

“Her name was Oppy”

Soonyoung snorted, dissolving into a fit of laughter as he rested his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo had to fight the urge to start smiling as well.

“Soonyoung! That’s rude, she died!”

“That poor rover! They named her Oppy?”

“She loved it, stop being mean!” Wonwoo said, shoving Soonyoung once more. Soonyoung giggled as he turned to face Wonwoo again.

“Well, Rest in peace, Oppy”

“You’re a monster, how dare you feel no remorse for that tiny robot up there in space”

“I said rest in peace!” Soonyoung said, defensively, and something about the way Soonyoung looked so offended, mixed with the disbelief in his voice made a laugh bubble out of him. Soonyoung’s eyes shone with delight.

“There we go! There’s that smile, haven’t seen that one in ages” Soonyoung all but cheered, squishing Wonwoo’s cheeks together. Wonwoo scowled playfully.

“Aw, boo. Let’s see that smile” Soonyoung demanded, leaning in real close to the point their noses were nearly touching. Wonwoo could feel his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment as he pulled away, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Stop hiding! Let me see that smile!” Soonyoung said, pushing Wonwoo’s hands out of the way. Wonwoo groaned, laying on his back as he draped an arm over his face to hide his smile.

“You’re impossible”

“I just want to cheer you up” Soonyoung whined, draping himself over Wonwoo’s stomach.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You look so down lately” Soonyoung said, rolling over so that he was lying beside Wonwoo on the ground, facing him.

“I’ll be okay” Wonwoo reassured him.

“I know. I trust you. But I also just like making sure, you know?” Soonyoung said, taking Wonwoo’s hand in his, playing with it nervously.

“Of course, Soonyoung”

“Do you wanna talk about it now?” Soonyoung asked softly. His voice was light. No pushing or prodding, just making sure that whatever happened, Wonwoo would be okay with it.

“Yeah, let’s talk about it now” Wonwoo nodded.

And they did, for what felt like hours. Wonwoo poured his heart out to Soonyoung. Telling him his struggles, his problems, even things that Soonyoung probably didn’t know jackshit about. But he listened, his eyes searching and his hand firmly holding onto his. Wonwoo felt as though he’d been enveloped in his warmth.

And when he was finally done talking, his throat dry from all the speaking he’d been doing, his eyes damp with the heavy onslaught of emotions he was feeling. Soonyoung was there, wiping the tears away gently, speaking to him in a voice so soft, Wonwoo could have sworn that he’d never heard Soonyoung speak in this voice before.

But he had, he spoke to him like this often.

Because sometimes, life moved way too fast for him to catch up. Sometimes, life was rough, it was harsh.

But Soonyoung was Soonyoung. All parts understanding and all parts gentle. Soonyoung knew that life was overwhelming. And yeah, it would have probably been easy to just tell Wonwoo to suck it up, but that’s not how Soonyoung was with him. It’s not how they were with each other.

Soonyoung was gentle, holding his hand with both of his own as he gave him all the support and care in the world. His eyes held more than just the stars in moments like these, they held the moon, all the planets they knew existed and maybe even some that they didn’t. They held the whole universe. So seeing his reflection right there in the midst of it all, it let him know that in these moments, Wonwoo was at the centre of Soonyoung’s whole universe.

And Soonyoung was the centre of his.

These moments always ended in silence for them. A knowing silence, one filled with understanding and care as Soonyoung gave Wonwoo’s hand the lightest of reassuring squeezes. A smile gracing his face.

“You’ll be okay” Soonyoung always said and so many people had told him that before, but with Soonyoung it wasn’t just a reassurance. With Soonyoung, it was a promise. Because Soonyoung knew Wonwoo. He knew that he stayed up late at night, worrying about what the day had in store for him, worried about deadlines, about anything and everything. Worried so much that it made him feel sick.

And obviously that made things hard, but Wonwoo would be lying to himself if he said there weren’t brighter days. Because there always was, and just like Soonyoung promised, he would be okay.

Because if Soonyoung believed that, he could learn to believe that too.

Every night they spent like this eventually ended in the sun beginning to tint the sky a gorgeous orange, washing away the blues and purples of the night sky.

Every morning, Soonyoung sat up, the universe in his eyes shining with the light of a thousand suns as he watched the night fade to morning.

“It’s a new day” Soonyoung said, thoughtfully. Wonwoo sat up, watching Soonyoung as he turned to him, the rising sun coating him in a gorgeous light that Wonwoo wished he could keep forever.

“We have to be down there in 30 minutes or the manager is gonna have a heart attack” Wonwoo replied, beginning to get up. Soonyoung took him by the hand, catching Wonwoo off guard as he turned to face him again, questioning. Soonyoung said nothing, only reached up and enveloped Wonwoo in a hug.

This was new.

“Sorry. It just felt like the right thing to do right now, before the moment is over” Soonyoung said finally as he released Wonwoo slowly from his hold, still holding his hands as he stood up.

Wonwoo silently wished he could exist in Soonyoung’s embrace forever.

“You don’t have to apologize for that kind of thing” Wonwoo grumbled, feeling his whole face grow warm.

“Aw! Wonwoo! Are you embarrassed?” Soonyoung called after him. And just like that, the moment was over.

“Leave me alone, Kwon Soonyoung!”

“You’re just a big sap! Come on! You can’t hide that from me”

“You’re literally the worst”

“That’s not true! You love me!”

“Whatever, Soonyoung”

Walking back to his dorm, Wonwoo couldn’t help the smile that stuck itself on his face.

Maybe one or two rough days weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> only god will know if ur a cheater and decided to skip to the ending notes but i will let it slide only today (everyone else, hope u enjoyed the fic! u don’t have to read this part) 
> 
> to pEA !
> 
> happiest birthday u literal loser.
> 
> im kidding
> 
> happy birthday to the only person that god allowed to be talented. you’re such an awesome friend, like imma be real, it takes me quite a bit of time to get into that “friendship flow” with ppl but with u, i feel like it took days. i feel like i’be known u FOREVER and this might not seem like a lot, considering its one of my shorter fics and like, yeah, i probably could have done so much better, but i wanted to give u smth for ur birthday cuz you’ve been nothing but the best friend to me and i honest to god appreciate that 100%, you’re so supportive too !! like !! what did i ever do to deserve ur ass !!
> 
> anyway, this is terribly cheesy and disgusting but it would not be a birthday gift without one so! happy birthday nerd! i love u !!
> 
> smooches ! 
> 
> \- kino <3


End file.
